lalo98fandomcom_es-20200213-history
DESARROLLO HUMANO Wiki
desarrollo del ser humano Actividad reciente ☀ = Desarrollo humano = Ir a la navegaciónIr a la búsqueda Para otros usos de este término, véase Desarrollo humano (desambiguación). En la imagen, bloques de viviendas en Panamá. La dificultad del desarrollo humano sostenible se muestra en la distribución de la población: en 2008 el 50 % de la población del mundo vivía en el medio urbano y el otro 50 % en el medio rural, y desde entonces aumenta la tasa de urbanización. Según el Fondo de Población de las Naciones Unidas, el incremento de la población urbana se debe a la pauperización del medio rural que ha empujado a la población rural a migraciones a las ciudades, creando suburbios y bolsas enormes de pobreza y subdesarrollo. Bakú (Azerbaiyán). En enero de 2011, esta ciudad tenía una población de 2.092.400 habitantes, de los cuales 153.400 eran desplazados internos, y 143.400 eran refugiados de la guerra de Nagorno Karabaj.. El desarrollo humano, según el Programa de las Naciones Unidas para el Desarrollo (PNUD), es aquel que sitúa a las personas en el centro del desarrollo. Trata de la promoción del desarrollo potencial de las personas, del aumento de sus posibilidades, y del disfrute de la libertad para vivir la vida que valoran. La publicación más importante sobre desarrollo humano es el Informe Anual Mundial sobre el Desarrollo Humano del PNUD.12 El PNUD atiende a dos importantes indicadores: uno de desarrollo, el índice de desarrollo humano, y otro de pobreza, el índice de pobreza multidimensional. Índice * 1Definición de desarrollo humano * 2Índice de pobreza multidimensional (IPM) * 3Otros índices de desarrollo y pobreza * 4Índices de distribución de la renta y desarrollo ** 4.1Índices para medir la distribución de la renta ** 4.2Índices para medir el desarrollo de un país * 5Objetivos de desarrollo del milenio * 6Véase también * 7Referencias * 8Enlaces externos Definición de desarrollo humanoeditar El desarrollo humano es el proceso por el que una sociedad mejora las condiciones de vida de sus miembros a través de un incremento de los bienes con los que puede cubrir sus necesidades básicas y complementarias. y de la creación de un entorno social en el que respeten los derechos humanos de todos ellos. También se considera como la cantidad de opciones que tiene un ser humano en su propio medio, para ser o hacer lo que él desea ser o hacer. El Desarrollo Humano podría definirse también como una forma de medir la calidad de vida del ser humano en el medio en que se desenvuelve. En un sentido genérico, el desarrollo humano es la adquisición de parte de los individuos, comunidades e instituciones, de la capacidad de participar efectivamente en la construcción de una civilización mundial que es próspera tanto en un sentido material como espiritual;3 también es muy importante decir que el desarrollo humano es parte integral para que el individuo logre un conocimiento más profundo de sí mismo, es decir, no tanto de forma externa, sino ya más íntima consigo mismo.4 Las sociedades humanas se encuentran en un constante cambio social, no solo en lo referido a los avances tecnológicos de los cuales estamos al tanto, sino también en todo lo que se refiere al desarrollo social. Es por ello que el concepto de desarrollo humano se ha ido alejando progresivamente de la esfera de la economía para incorporar otros aspectos igualmente relevantes para la vida, como la cultura, que también fue redefiniendo su papel frente al desarrollo. Así pues, el Programa de Naciones Unidas para el Desarrollo (PNUD) define hoy al desarrollo humano como "el proceso de expansión de las capacidades de las personas que amplían sus opciones y oportunidades". Tal definición asocia el desarrollo directamente con el progreso de la vida y el bienestar humano, con el fortalecimiento de capacidades relacionadas con todas las cosas que una persona puede ser y hacer en su vida en forma plena y en todos los terrenos, con la libertad de poder vivir como nos gustaría hacerlo y con la posibilidad de que todos los individuos sean sujetos y beneficiarios del desarrollo. El desarrollo humano, según el PNUD, integra aspectos tales como el desarrollo social, el desarrollo económico (incluyendo el desarrollo local y rural) y el desarrollo sostenible. También puede decirse que el desarrollo humano implica satisfacer las necesidades identificadas por Abraham Maslow en la denominada Pirámide de Maslow. El concepto de desarrollo humano tiene sus orígenes, como bien ha subrayado Amartya Sen, en el pensamiento clásico y, en particular, en las ideas de Aristóteles, quien consideraba que alcanzar la plenitud del florecimiento de las capacidades humanas es el sentido y fin de todo individuo.5 Etículos n.º 22 y siguientes de la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos de 1948 (Ver articulado de la Declaración). Índice de pobreza multidimensional (IPM)editar Desde 2010, el nuevo Índice de pobreza multidimensional (IPM o MPI -''Multidimensional Poverty Index''-) suplanta a los índices de pobreza humana (IPH e IPH-1/IPH-2)6 * IPH - Índice de pobreza o indicador de pobreza :* IPH 1 - Índice de pobreza humana para países en desarrollo (IPH-1, elaborado a partir de 1998). :* IPH 2 - Índice de pobreza humana para países de la OCDE seleccionados (IPH-2, elaborado a partir de 1998). Otros índices de desarrollo y pobrezaeditar Además del índice de desarrollo humano directo (IDH) y desde 2010, el nuevo Índice de pobreza multidimensional (IPM o MPI) existen otros índices relativos a la pobreza y el desarrollo: * Índice de desarrollo humano relativo al género (IDG, elaborado a partir de 1996). * Índice de potenciación de género (IPG, elaborado a partir de 1996). * Índice de privación material o Indicador de privación material -Aplicado en Gran Bretaña en 2010, que incluye el cálculo pobreza en el ingreso y el cálculo de la privación material; mejora el propuesto cálculo complementario de pobreza (SPM) de Estados Unidos para 2011.7 Índices de distribución de la renta y desarrolloeditar Índices para medir la distribución de la rentaeditar Para medir la distribución uniforme de la renta entre todos los individuos de un país determinado, existen algunos indicadores económicos alternativos al criticado (entre otros por Simon Kuznets), aunque todavía muy utilizado como parámetro único, PIB per cápita o renta per cápita (que es uno de los parámetros del IDH):8 * Coeficiente de Gini * Índice de Atkinson Índices para medir el desarrollo de un paíseditar Entre los indicadores más idóneos para medir el bienestar de un país se encuentra el IDH:8 * Índice de bienestar económico sostenible - (IBES) (basado en las ideas presentadas por W. Nordhaus y James Tobin en su Measure of Economic Welfare, el término fue acuñado en 1989 por Herman Daly y John Cobb) * Índice de progreso real - IPR o índice de progreso genuino IPG, este índice es como el IBES pero con más variables9 * Índice de desarrollo humano - (IDH) (Naciones Unidas) * Índice Forham de salud social - (IFSS) Mide 16 indicadores incluida la tasa de mortalidad, el abuso y la pobreza infantil, el suicidio, el consumo de drogas, abandono escolar, ganancias medias, desempleo, cobertura sanitaria, pobreza en ancianos, homicidios, vivienda y desigualdad social.10811 * Índice de bienestar económico - IBE. Considera el índice de ahorro de las familias y la acumulación de capital tangible, como el valor de la vivienda, que mide la sensación de seguridad futura.812 Objetivos de desarrollo del milenioeditar Artículo principal: Objetivos de Desarrollo del Milenio Durante la cumbre del Milenio del año 2000, 189 países se comprometieron a crear, a nivel nacional y mundial, un entorno propicio para el desarrollo y la eliminación de la pobreza, y así alcanzar unos objetivos con sus metas específicas para el 2015. Los títulos de los ocho objetivos, con sus metas específicas, son:13 * Objetivo 1: Erradicar la pobreza extrema y el hambre. : - Reducir a la mitad, entre 1990 y 2015, la proporción de personas que sufren hambre. : - Reducir a la mitad, entre 1990 y 2015, la proporción de personas cuyos ingresos son inferiores a un dólar diario. : - Conseguir pleno empleo productivo y trabajo digno para todos, incluyendo mujeres y jóvenes. * Objetivo 2: Lograr la enseñanza primaria universal. : - Asegurar que en 2015, la infancia de cualquier parte, niños y niñas por igual, sean capaces de completar un ciclo completo de enseñanza primaria. * Objetivo 3: Promover la igualdad entre los géneros y la autonomía de la mujer. : - Eliminar las desigualdades entre los géneros en la enseñanza primaria y secundaria, preferiblemente para el año 2005, y en todos los niveles de la enseñanza antes de finales de 2015 * Objetivo 4: Reducir la mortalidad infantil. : - Reducir en dos terceras partes, entre 1990 y 2015, la mortalidad de niños menores de cinco años. * Objetivo 5: Mejorar la salud materna : - Reducir en tres cuartas partes, entre 1990 y 2015, la mortalidad materna. * Objetivo 6: Combatir el VIH/SIDA, el paludismo y otras enfermedades. : - Haber detenido y comenzado a reducir la propagación del VIH/sida en 2015. : - Lograr, para 2010, el acceso universal al tratamiento del VIH/sida de todas las personas que lo necesiten. : - Haber detenido y comenzado a reducir, en 2015, la incidencia de la malaria y otras enfermedades graves * Objetivo 7: Garantizar el sustento del medio ambiente. : - Incorporar los principios del desarrollo sostenible en las políticas y los programas nacionales y reducir la pérdida de recursos del medio ambiente. : - Haber reducido y haber ralentizado considerablemente la pérdida de diversidad biológica en 2010. : - Reducir a la mitad, para 2015, la proporción de personas sin acceso sostenible al agua potable y a servicios básicos de saneamiento. : - Haber mejorado considerablemente, en 2020, la vida de al menos 100 millones de habitantes de barrios marginales. * Objetivo 8: Fomentar una asociación mundial para el desarrollo. : - Desarrollar aún más un sistema comercial y financiero abierto, basado en normas, previsible y no discriminatorio. : - Atender las necesidades especiales de los países menos adelantados. : - Atender las necesidades especiales de los países en desarrollo sin litoral y los pequeños Estados insulares en desarrollo (mediante el Programa de Acción para el desarrollo sostenible de los pequeños Estados insulares en desarrollo y los resultados del vigésimo segundo período extraordinario de sesiones de la Asamblea General). : - Encarar de manera integral los problemas de la deuda de los países en desarrollo con medidas nacionales e internacionales para que la deuda sea sostenible a largo plazo. : - En cooperación con las empresas farmacéuticas, proporcionar acceso a los medicamentos esenciales en los países en desarrollo a precios asequibles. : - En cooperación con el sector privado, dar acceso a los beneficios de las nuevas tecnologías, especialmente las de la información y las comunicaciones. Véase tambiéneditar * Abraham Maslow * Pirámide de Maslow Referenciaseditar # ↑ Informe Anual Mundial sobre el Desarrollo Humano Programa de las Naciones Unidas para el desarrollo 2010, 2009, 2008-2007] # ↑ Programa de las Naciones Unidas para el Desarrollo 2005 # ↑ Quiroga, Fabian (15 de mayo de 2019). «¿Qué es el indice de desarrollo humano (IDH)?». TU ECONOMÍA FÁCIL. Consultado el 16 de mayo de 2019. # ↑ Quiroga, Fabian (15 de mayo de 2019). «¿Qué es el indice de desarrollo humano (IDH)?». TU ECONOMÍA FÁCIL. Consultado el 16 de mayo de 2019. # ↑ Al respecto ver Mauricio Rojas Mullor (2011), La idea de progreso y el concepto de desarrollo, Madrid: EPIC/Universidad Rey Juan Carlos. # ↑ Índice de pobreza multidimensional desde 2010 El IPM o MPI está desarrollado por la PNUD y la OPHI (Oxford Poverty and Human Development Initiative) # ↑ El indicador de privación material. Un instrumento mejor para el estudio de la pobreza, Stephen Crawford · Shawn Fremstad en Sin Permiso # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b c'' ''d Jeremy Rifkin, La civilización empática. Paidos, pag. 539 -en inglés pág. 548 # ↑ ¿Qué hay de equivocado en el PIB?, apartado Indicador de progreso real, en crisisenergetica.org # ↑ Alternatives to the GDP, McGregor Consulting Group, 25 de marzo de 2003 # ↑ Economía y ecología, El desarrollo sostenible intenta armonizarlas, Pedro Medellín Milán, 1999, México # ↑ Larry Osberg y Andrew Sharpe, Human Well-Being and Economic Well-Being: What Values are Implicit in Current Indices?, Center for the Study of Living Standars, julio de 2003 # ↑ «Objetivos de desarrollo del Milenio de la ONU». Consultado el 2009. Enlaces externoseditar * Informe Anual Mundial sobre el Desarrollo Humano 2010, 2009, 2008-2007 * Informe Anual Mundial sobre el Desarrollo Humano 2005 * Informes sobre el Desarrollo Humano Categoría: * Desarrollo humano Menú de navegación * No has accedido * Discusión * Contribuciones * Crear una cuenta * Acceder * Artículo * Discusión * Leer * Editar * Ver historial * Portada * Portal de la comunidad * Actualidad * Cambios recientes * Páginas nuevas * Página aleatoria * Ayuda * Donaciones * Notificar un error Imprimir/exportar * Crear un libro * Descargar como PDF * Versión para imprimir Herramientas * Lo que enlaza aquí * Cambios en enlazadas * Subir archivo * Páginas especiales * Enlace permanente * Información de la página * Elemento de Wikidata * Citar esta página En otros idiomas * العربية * مصرى * Català * Ελληνικά * English * فارسی * Français * Português * தமிழ் Editar enlaces * Esta página se editó por última vez el 3 nov 2019 a las 01:20. * El texto está disponible bajo la Licencia Creative Commons Atribución Compartir Igual 3.0; pueden aplicarse cláusulas adicionales. Al usar este sitio, usted acepta nuestros términos de uso y nuestra política de privacidad. Wikipedia® es una marca registrada de la Fundación Wikimedia, Inc., una organización sin ánimo de lucro. Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando Las imágenes y videos son una gran manera de atraer lectores a tu wiki. ¡No olvides colocar uno u otro! __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación